


I Just Want You For My Own (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Twenty-Four: You keep playing Christmas music and it’s driving me nuts, please play something else.Remus thought it was a good idea for his boyfriend and Lily to go Christmas shopping together, but when Sirius gets home and starts playing carols, he changes his mind.





	I Just Want You For My Own (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't go by one day without making one of the titles after a christmas song. and i hate christmas songs, you're welcome my dudes. 
> 
> it's the 25th here (at 11pm... oh well) so happy christmas!!! i hope all you were safe and happy, and had good meals and gifts and a good time with your family, blood and non-blood! another year down
> 
> i realised midway that the song i used in this wasn't released until 1994 but who cares

Remus doesn’t hate Christmas, far from it. His mother had introduced it to him and his father and the entire family celebrated it every year, the house not going by the first of December without having a tree and too many lights on the outside. He remembers on his twelfth Christmas, back from Hogwarts, she taught him how to make Christmas cookies, flavored like cinnamon. Sirius loved them.

Remus smiled from the kitchen when he heard the front door of their small cottage shut loudly, the wind chimes in the entry way buzzing from the air they felt. “Welcome back, love,” He called, taking a sip of his recently made tea, placing it down just as Sirius poked his precious head through the doorway to kiss his cheek.

They already had a Christmas tree up, but nothing else was set around the house, Sirius having no idea what he wanted to do. The concept was new to him, his parents keeping him away from anything Muggle. “Lily has opened my eyes to an amazing world, Moons.”

Said man snorted, sipping his tea a third time since brewed before placing it down on the coaster. He wasn’t surprised by the many bags that Sirius dropped to the floor, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend. “Firstly, Christmas jumpers-“

They spent the rest of their afternoon covering the room in tinsel and lights, Sirius having used some red icing from Remus’s baking to cover his nose in, giggling when Remus had licked it off. They used magic to hang up rainbow lights around the gutters of the house, and Sirius tied his hair into pigtails and waved his wand on them, causing them to look like antlers. “Minnie would be proud!” He exclaimed, laughing when a pillow was thrown to his face by his boyfriend.

The last thing Sirius had to whip out of his bag was a record disc case, which he made sure to hide from Remus’s prying eyes. He narrowed them when the shorter walked to the record player in the corner of the room. “Do I really want to know what you’re putting on?”

Sirius gave a mock shrug and sent him a wink, pulling the black disc from its case and carefully replacing the Elvis Presley one, starting the track from the beginning. The small ding sounds of purity sounded through the room and Remus groaned, stepping back. “No, no Christmas songs. That’s the draw for me.”

Sirius pouted, walking over and taking Remus’s hands, grinning up at him when the lyrics started. Remus’s face tinged pink but he didn’t give in, trying his best to pull away. It didn’t work, the other pulling him closer and forcing the two to sway to the music. It was slightly awkward, with Remus tense and glaring and Sirius relaxed with his eyes closed, gently muttering the words until his breath. Remus sighed, slipping his fingers between the others and meeting his sways, “One song, or I’m not baking you anymore cookies.”

Sirius whooped loudly and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Remus’s lips, swaying slightly faster now. The room was filled with the music, Sirius laughing every time Remus stumbled and his smooth voice singing over the lyrics into Remus’s ear.


End file.
